1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to static structures and more particularly to attached trim strips such as ceiling/wall moldings.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many designs and types of ceiling/wall moldings are found in today's home decorating market. When first installed, they hide any uneven painting done when either walls or ceilings were first painted. For the non-expert, moldings not only decorate a room, they also hide errors in construction or painting. However, when a ceiling or wall needs repainting, the job becomes difficult, since it is not easy to avoid getting paint on the thick molding. Because all known moldings are fastened to the wall or ceiling with nails or screws, removal of the molding is difficult. Often the molding, particularly wood or plastic molding, is damaged in prying it from the wall. Metallic molding which is permanently mounted is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,873 to Damato et al where metallic moldings are installed with brackets and screws.
Some devices have used magnetic means to hold molding; for instance automobile door moldings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,288 to Adell and metal molding for doors and windows with metallic frames are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,180 to Gerritsen. Currently there is no decorated ceiling/wall molding made of plastic, wood, or metal which is held to the wall by magnets.
There is, therefore, a need for an easily removed and remountable molding for home decorating.